Hecate Reid
Hecate’s greatest achievement is causing mischief whenever and wherever she can. She takes great joy in trying to play tricks on others or bother the hell out of them for the sake of pure entertainment. She’s a demon that just enjoys having fun with her friends rather than fighting all the time. Hecate does not require the need to make contracts with humans and is able to survive living off of eating regular human food. She doesn’t fight much and at the very least, tries to avoid it unless she absolutely has to step in. She has that ‘make love, not war’ mentality, for she’d rather make friends with people and get to know them than to participate in some sort of war. Normally, Hecate is seen hanging around Aphrodite majority of the time given that the two women are intimate lovers and partners in crime when it comes to causing mischief as Aphrodite is always there at her side wanting to see shit go down. She’s also friends with Teivel Zahn, a pure blood vampire whom occasionally feeds from her or she forces him to as he has this thing about not wanting to bite humans. Daniel Nagisa is an Anodite like Aphrodite that Hecate just loves to hug, knowing already that he hates to be hugged. But she does it for the hell of it because it’s funny but ends up getting electrocuted by him in the end. She and Aphrodite are always flirting with him and making him feel uncomfortable with inappropriate jokes and actions. Hecate will occasionally flirt with other people but it is rare since her attention doesn’t stay focused for very long on people if they bore her. Hecate means well and will help others when asked or just out of sheer boredom because there’s nothing else to do. While Hecate might be a demon, she is not a high level demon, but a low level one. Therefore, she’s strong but not as strong as other demons that have lived for many years and are more powerful than her. She is not a contract demon, something that she lacks the ability of being able to do as a demon, for the majority of demons make Faustian Contracts with humans for their soul. Hecate does not, therefore, making her a very weak demon. This doesn’t bother her but she’s put at a disadvantage against her own kind if she were to fight one of them. Hecate is also someone that doesn’t take no for an answer. Like when Teivel doesn’t feed or when she hugs Daniel, knowing that he hates it, she doesn’t care if they get mad at her when they tell her no or to leave them alone. Hecate can also become easily distracted by other things or Aphrodite as the two of them have a habit of disappearing for hours doing god knows what together, which can cause her to forget what she was supposed to do before she became distracted. She also has an issue with other demons trying to tell her what to do, like the older ones who think they know everything just because they’ve been around for decades. She finds their so called ‘advice’ to be an insult and usually ignores them. Appearance Hecate is 5’7’’ with long black hair that stops above her waist with two long cowlicks hovering over her forehead and sky blue eyes. For a female demon her entire face is rather smooth and rounded, the same with her eyes except they’re much smaller and she has a rather tanned skin complexion. She’s quite a busty female demon, her breasts surpassing that of D cups but no specific size has been noted but between her and Aphrodite, she has the biggest breasts out of the two of them. Hecate’s attire is a different array of clothes. She’ll literally wear anything so long as it feels comfortable to her. Doesn’t matter of it’s provocative she will wear it. She prefers to show off her chest a lot anyway so a lot of her shirts will be partially open, exposing the top of her breasts. History Hecate’s story begins a little over twenty years ago when she was found on the Reid Family’s doorstep, an unsuspecting family who had no idea just what they were getting into when it came to taking care of a baby that was not ‘human’. Hecate grew up in the country of America in the state of West Virginia to the Reid family that already had children of their own, making them her ‘adoptive’ family. But before they could officially adopt this baby girl into their home, she had to be first given to an orphanage to see if her real parents would claim her, but they never did. Adoptive parents Spencer and Shay Reid hadn’t expected to have another child and didn’t understand why this baby was left on their doorstep for them to take care of. They never questioned the oddity of it and accepted Hecate (who’d already been named as she had a paper placed on her with her name on it) as their daughter. At the earliest age, they tried to welcome her into their religion, given that they were people of the Catholic faith. It was then Hecate began showing her first signs of boredom and annoyance when it came to the mere subject of religion. As a young child of age ten, she saw no point in being part of such things, believing it to be nothing more than a cult as well as a reason to appear like a ‘good girl’ in front of other people. She insulted their religion frequently which earned her a good tongue lashing and sometimes a slap from her mother Shay, which didn’t even hurt. It was hints such as these and many more that made Hecate began to realize that she not only didn’t belong in this family but she was far from normal. Growing up, she’d always get into fights with other kids that were extremely twice her size, always coming home with bruises all over her face that would disappear within hours. And those she fought, she ended up severely injuring them to a point they had to be sent to a hospital due to broken bones or busted teeth. She displayed the most abnormal strength for being a child which caused many of the other kids she went to school with to be afraid of her. Her father Spencer could not tolerate Hecate’s behavior any longer, nor could her adoptive siblings (two brothers and one sister) who had also become afraid of her because of how rough she ‘plays’. Hecate thought rough playing was normal and saw that she did nothing wrong. She became more and more distant towards this family to where she would ask of them who was her real family and just what was she. She knew it wasn’t normal for girls to have immense strength to be able to pick of someone much bigger and stronger than her and toss them around like salad. She knew something was wrong and new that they were not telling her the truth whenever they gave her vague answers like she was just a growing girl but needed to control how rough she played. She was sick of that excuse and eventually at the age of twelve, she’d run away from her only home and began to live on the streets. Her first night out on them, a random gang of male thugs wanted to make an attempt to ‘rape’ such a cute looking girl as by then, Hecate had grown a little in height and in the chest area. There was just no way that she was going to allow those disgusting guys to touch her and she beat them to a pulp, having discovered there that she’d had the power to conduct electricity from her hands (later her feet), for which she proceeded to electrocute them all in the process. From that point on, no one really bothered her. She began a thief for a little while, picking pockets and stealing from stores. She even played random tricks on the people around town for the sake of sheer entertainment because she thought it would be funny. She became a delinquent street roaming child whose family didn’t even bother to look for her. Hecate knew then that they never cared about her and was tired of her being around anyway. They were scared of her and she didn’t even know why. They knew something and would not tell her. But she disregarded it and kept doing what she was doing for a while. At twenty-six, she was eventually found by her real parents, an unmarried demon pair that wandered Earth being attached to humans as part of a contract. It was during a night where she tried to steal some food from a restaurant and ditch out through the back door. Though they never stated their names, her father was outraged at the life that his daughter was leading. Saying that when he and her mother gave her to that family, she expected to at least grow up living a decent life since weak demons such as herself don’t always fit in with other demons in hell. They were low level contract demons that when they do mate, with one another or with a human, it is not always possible that the child will be born with the ability to make contracts with humans with their souls as payment. Hecate was surprised as well as angry that they decided to show up now so late in her life to decide and try and ‘scold’ her for her behavior. She told them that she didn’t care what they or anyone else thought of her and that she was going to live her life the way she wanted to. But she at least understood just why she was so different from everyone else. She wasn’t human. She was a demon. It should’ve been obvious from the beginning but it wasn’t. Not with Hecate, anyway. She displayed all the signs of being a demon like enhanced speed, strength, endurance, able to differ from human and non-human which she never was able to understand when whiffs of strange scents went flying up under her nose and she had an elemental control over electricity, something she’d managed to master all on her own with as much trouble she’d gotten into. They saw that there was no point in trying to reason with such a ‘miscreant’ demon woman and left Hecate be. She continued living the life of a loner until she’d became acquainted with a young boy that approached her named Daniel Nagisa. A traveler from the future, he’d asked of her without hesitation would he help her in a specific quest that he was about to embark on. At first she said no and wondered just what could a fourteen year old ‘human’ want from her. She believed him to be human but Daniel proved her wrong when he told her that she was while human but a magically empowered one. He was a descendant of a magical race of beings known as Anodites and challenged her to a fight to prove that. Hecate thought the kid was joking and with confidence she agreed to the fight only to be beaten in the end. The kid was just as strong if not more than her which surprised her considering that after discovering that she was a demon, she’d done research on them to understand them and herself more. And since Daniel won the fight between them, she agreed to help him and became sort of his time traveling ‘partner’ along with his older brother Kai Nagisa. Daniel revealed to her that their last names were not their real ones but their first names were their real names. She didn’t get it at first but realized that it was some ‘undercover’ thing that the two of them were doing. During their journeys, they’d met another Anodite, a woman named Aphrodite Ada who basically just breaks the fourth wall completely and the two of them became fast friends while teaming up to annoy the hell out of Daniel. Then later Teivel Zahn, a young teenage pure blood vampire came into the picture after they all fought off a group of vampires that had crossed over into another vampire family’s territory. Teivel was the one trying to fight them all but didn’t expect Hecate and her friends to step in. To be honest, he found them all annoying and interfering. Teivel at the very least tolerated Daniel but not Hecate and Aphrodite who also took great pleasure in annoying him too with unwanted affection like hugs and inappropriate touching. He unwillingly became friends with them and agrees also accompany Daniel in his mission. A mission that involves destroying the greatest evil of all that dwells within the city of Tokyo, which is where Daniel and Kai are originally born in the future and Hecate didn’t mind joining in on what she considered the ‘fun’ because it was something to do. She was basically a wandering demon with no home or actual job and freeloaded wherever she went. Since the two brothers decided to stay within the present and stop time jumping, Hecate is presently hanging out on the grounds of Tsukuba Academy which is where the two of them attend as undercover students. She’s no idea just who or what this great evil is but has never turned down a chance to fight before if it’s worth her while. If not, she sits out and hangs out with Aphrodite who has now become her girlfriend. Even though she started out as a loner demon who didn’t care about anyone but herself and always stole from others, Hecate has actually changed drastically and became someone who actually cares for others, including her newfound friends, despite the fact that she may get on their nerves with all the flirting, the hugging, and groping. She’s actually a fun loving demon woman who just likes to be entertained. Plot Coming Soon! Love Interests Hecate has always been the flirtatious type, especially with young boys. But it is not all surprising that she acts this way because of her demon heritage. It is in the nature of most demons to flirt with humans in order to gain something from them but Hecate wants nothing from the guys she flirts with. She mostly teases them for fun because she finds it so entertaining. While she still does this, she is in a relationship with Anodite friend Aphrodite Ada, the two of them constantly flirting and harassing their friends Teivel and Daniel. Powers & Abilities *Enhanced Speed – Hecate, being a demon demonstrates the ability to outrun anything like motorized vehicles. She’s able to run to places in about an hour or less that normally require specific means of transportation. If she chooses to and majority of the time she doesn’t run for anything unless she feels like it or for the sake of chasing someone who’s run away for whatever reasons. *Enhanced Endurance – Like any demon, Hecate can sustain multiple injuries that normally would kill regular humans. She might be a low level demon but she doesn’t allow that to stop her. There have been plenty of times where she’s been severely injured but she swiftly gets back up with ease and continues to fight. She’s not lost any limbs but she has been stabbed and shot at plenty of times. Even mere bites from a vampire do not bother her considering the many times that she’s allowed Teivel to feed from her. *Enhanced Strength – Hecate’s strong enough to pick up just about anything and use it as a weapon. Normally most demons are, even if they are low-level ones. Examples of some of the things that Hecate has picked up and used is trees, statues, and vehicles, large weapons twice her size, etc. She can also halve her strength and powers by pouring them into someone else, which temporarily give them the strength and powers of a demon, if the power is used correctly. Some people are unable to handle the power of a demon and therefore it tears and burns them up from the inside. So far, she’s only done this with Daniel Nagisa, the only person that’s able to handle such demonic power. *Enhanced Sense of Smell – Hecate can find people based on smell, able to tell if they’re alive or injured as well as able to tell the difference between someone who’s human and someone that’s not. Though unfortunately she’s not able to pick up every sent nor is she able to tell if someone is dead or not. *Electricity Control – With just the use of her hands or feet, Hecate is able to conduct the power of electricity in them and use that power to attack her opponents with, that is usually done through punching and kicking moves. She’s also able to absorb electricity from another person who possesses the same power to power herself up or to relieve them of the excess power before it gets out of control. Sort of like a ‘power down’ move. She’s had to do this plenty of times when Daniel because he has a tendency to become enraged that his powers can get out of hand. Triva *Though Hecate is in a relationship with Aphrodite, the both of them still flirt and sexually harass their male friends, much to their annoyance. *Hecate was raised in a religious family home but was not into religion no matter how Christian her adoptive family were. *She's hardly a demon who is serious and prefers to have fun and be entertained more than anything. ... Also See *Demons *Daniel Nagisa *Kai Naigsa *Aphrodite Ada *Teivel Zahn